I'm a good girl!
by yume-azayaka
Summary: The Akatsuki has kids, ah hell... A love erupts from Hidan's son and Tobi's daughter. But there's no way in hell Deidara's son is going to take that standing!
1. Chapter 1

**Am i a good girl?**

**Yume-chan: i hart Tobi! He's a good boy!**

**Nii-san: yeah and you're not a good girl...**

**Yume-chan: am too! Am too!**

**Grrrr the rage explodes, and somewhere Deidei-kun senses a tremor in the force! Hope u like my ficfic!**

Tobi walked into the Akatsuki's living room, looking for his beloved musume.

Yume-chan? Musume? Where is Tobi's little girl? Tobi called.

From behind the black leather couch a small Yume sat silently waiting for her daddy to walk by.

Daddy! Tobi saw a flash of orange and two black messy pigtails. He then knew it was his beloved musume.

I have to go on a mission, musume-chan! But don't worry Dei-kun and his son Hakai will watch you! Tobi said cheerfully.

Okay Daddy! Yume will be a good girl! Yume said sweetly. Before watching her Daddy walk away.

Waaaaiiit! Yume yelled running up to her daddy how long will you be gone for Daddy?

Three days at the most Yume chan, I love you and be a good girl! Tobi said going through the large double doors she had grown so accustomed to.

I think now I'll go see what Hakai is doing! Yume thought to herself walking to the room Deidara and his son, Hakai shared.

Hakai was two years older than Yume, he being 15 and Yume being only 13, he was the blonde bombers son and shared the same talents including his father's hand mouths.

Yume reached Hakai's door when she heard a loud bang and some yelling she ran through the door to see Dansei-san and Hakai-kun fighting,

You ruined my sculpture, ne! Hakai yelled looking down at the once beautiful pile of clay.

It's not my fucking fault you'd rather work with your stupid ass fucking mud than train! Dansei spat at him cruelly.

Why you, ne! Hakai yelled and threw a punch at Dansei, failing and accidently making a hole in the wall where Dansei once was.

Heheh, my turn bitch. Dansei said, turning toward Hakai getting ready to strike.

Right before Dansei hit Hakai, Yume yelled. Stop! Getting between the two boys before they could continue. Yume flinched behind her mask. Her arms were spread wide to keep the boys from hurting each other, or themselves.

Please! Stop! Yume yelled attempting to quiet the boys down, it worked.

Yume! You baka! You could've gotten hurt, ne! Hakai said worried.

Dumbass! Dansei said with barely a hint of emotion. Though inside he was worried.

S-sorry, heheh I guess I really just don't like fighting. Yume said smiling in relief behind her mask.

Stupid bitch. Dansei muttered under his breathe.

Dansei-san! You're so mean! Yume yelled.

Dansei loved it when Yume yelled at him. She was so sweet her voice so cute.

So you guys wanna go play outside? Yume asked.

Sure, ne! Hakai said, he was happy to get out of the lair every now and then.

Lemme go ask my dad, I have a ritual today though. Dansei said, unemotionally as he walked out of the room.

Dad! I'm gunna go play out fucking side okay! Yume and Hakai heard Dansei yell.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a good girl**

Yume, Hakai and Dansei stood in the forest outside the lair.

So what game should we play? Yume asked.

How 'bout truth or dare? Dansei said, smiling evilly.

Nooo! Dansei-san! That games dumb! Yume protested.

How about tag, ne? Hakai asked.

No, every time we play tag Dansei-san wins! Yume said sadly she was a big fan of tag.

But it was true Dansei was 16 one year older than Hakai 3 years older than Yume, and he was much taller than both of them and much bigger too. Even when he stood next to Dansei he was bigger, and when he stood next to Yume he towered over her, but he didn't mind he liked dominance.

Ohhh! Let's play hide and seek! Yume said ecstatically.

Okay, ne. Hakai said, looking at Dansei.

Ugh fine! Dansei said almost annoyed.

Then let's go! Yume said.

Dansei-san you be it!

What. The. Fuck. Ever. Dansei said still annoyed.

They all spread out.

Hakai hiding in a nearby tree.

Yume hiding behind a waterfall.

*sigh* I'm safe here. Yume said.

~~**Meanwhile**~~

Hahaha! Stupid fucking blonde bomber! I gotchu! Dansei said, chasing Hakai into a clearing surrounded by trees.

No fair, ne! Hakai exclaimed.

Bullshit! Dumb fuck! Dansei said, hitting Hakai upside the head.

Now I gotta find Yume-chan! Dansei thought.

Wait no, ne! Hakai tried to say, but it was too late Dansei was gone.

Dansei then transported, he knew Yume was predictable and had already found out where she was. He walked to the waterfall, where Yume was.

~~**End~~**

Yuuumeee? Where are you? Dansei said, knowing exactly where she was.

Come out! Come out! Or you're not a good girl.

Yume knew she was a good girl, but she needed praise somebody to help her she jumped out from behind the waterfall.

Yume is a good girl! Daddy said so! Yume protested.

Dansei lunged at the masked girl, pinning her to what was a mere minute ago her hiding place.

Found you. Dansei said seductively.

D-Dansei-san w-what're you doing? Yume asked scared.

Well, I should've done this a long time ago. Dansei said, still pinning Yume's small frame against the rock.

Please! Dansei-san stop! Yume tried to scream, but her mask almost muffled her cries.

Let's see your face, hn? Dansei whispered into Yume's ear, lifting her mask slowly.

The mask was just passed her mouth, dansei saw her soft pink lips mouth the word ''no''.

Dansei then felt a horrible pain in his stomach, Yume! Little Yume, the girl he had a secret crush on, the cutest girl he knew. Had hit him so powerfully in the gut.

Fuck! Dansei yelled falling back out of the waterfall into the small pool of water under in.

Dansei could now see a bright red eye through the eyehole in Yume's mask. He was scared.

What the fuck? Why am I scared, I'm a fucking priest of my great god Jashin. Dansei thought.

I'm never going to warn you again! Yume yelled.

She had turned into somebody else, or something else. Her body cringed for a moment and she looked to Dansei still in the water.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm a good girl**

Dansei san! What happened? Are you okay! Yume cried sympathetically.

You mean you don't fucking remember! Dansei yelled. Getting out of the pool of water, and taking off his soaked Akatsuki cloak.

P-please don't yell at m-me! Yume started to tear up behind her mask.

Whatever lets go back to the base. Dansei said, starting to feel bad about yelling at her.

Hey fuck face, ne! Hakai said punching Dansei.

That's for slapping me, bitch ne!

Dansei got up to fight back when once again yume between got in between them.

Let's go home guys ill make lunch! Yume said, almost nervously.

By then both boys stomachs had started to make noises, and they had both mumbled

Fine!

~~Back at the base~~

Here ya gooo! Yume said, just a little bit too cheerfully as she handed both the boys a bowl of ramen.

Dansei couldn't help but stare, Yume was wearing her normal ninja attire: dark grey long sleeved shirt, baggy black ninja pants, and her hair was in her signature style; two messy black pigtails the exception of when she was cooking. When she wore a soft pink apron, which was almost a similar colour as her lips. Dansei couldn't help but stare at the masked beauty before him.

What are you looking at, ne? Asked Hakai, he was obviously suspicious.

N-nothing! Dansei said.

Now it was, just a little bit too obvious. Dansei liked Yume! Hakai thought. My Yume! No! That isn't acceptable!

(In Hakai's head he doesn't have his speech thing!)

Yume chan lets watch TV! Hakai said.

Okay Hakai kun! Yume almost yelled jumping over the leather couch in between "Dangerous Dansei" and "Hectic Hakai".

Wouldn't you like to sit by me, Yume chan? Hakai said sweetly.

Yuuumme! Don't sit next to that faggot! You'll get unicorn syphilis from a bitch like that! Dansei complained.

Hey, ne! Hakai protested.

No! I'll sit next to both of you! You'll kill each other if I don't, sillies!

What are we gunna watch? Yume asked both boys.

Silence of the lambs! Dansei said grabbing a worn out copy, of the watched waaay to many times movie.

No, that's too graphic for Yume chan, ne! Hakai said.

Let's watch this documentary on foreign sculptures!

Both Dansei and Yume looked at Hakai.

What, ne? Hakai yelled.

As soon as Hakai yelled a certain silver, haired fuchsia eyed. Janshinist priest came bursting through the living room doors, naked, covered in what could only be described as blood.

What the fuck dad! Yume is right fucking there! Dansei yelled trying to cover Yume's eyehole.

Have you fucking seen the plant fucking Zetsu around here? Hidan yelled.

He went with my daddy! Yume said cheerfully with Hakai covering her eyehole, she wasn't afraid of the Janshinist.

Oh did he? Mother fucker! He ate my fucking sacrifice, Jashin damn fucking cannibal plant! Hidan kept yelling his obscenities.

Where the fuck is your father? Asked Hidan pointing at Hakai.

H-he went t-to Iwagakure to get some supplies, he'll be back in a couple hours, ne. Said Hakai.

Hidan san! Can Yume chan help clean up afterwards? Yume asked.

Hidan looked adoringly at Yume, she was the good kid. Hakai was the pussy. Dansei was the bastard. Yume always helped clean up after Hidan's sacrafices. He practically raised her (Thats what he calls it). Helping her train, teaching her to curse and most unsettling to Tobi was that Hidan was teaching Yume how to become a Jashinist preistess.


End file.
